Chocolate
by Higary
Summary: Ser la pareja de Menma no era nada sencillo, así que Sasuke no esperaba nada de su parte en San Valentín. Claro que no contaba con que el lado celoso del Uzumaki pudiese despertar por culpa de las numerosas fans que iban tras su novio. Charamen.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Ojalá les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad del arruina finales de Kishimoto. La idea está basada en un fan art que miré en algún rincón del internet.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **CHOCOLATE**

.

San Valentín en una de las fechas más esperadas por las chicas. Para muchas es la oportunidad perfecta para dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia la persona que les gusta; regalar un chocolate y que éste sea aceptado es lo que las motiva a prepararlos con gran ilusión.

.

Pero no todas las parejas son así. Uchiha Sasuke era bastante popular y cotizado, a sus dieciséis años podía presumir haber salido con tantas chicas que ni siquiera recordaba la cantidad exacta, pero todo cambió medio año atrás. Para un chico, enamorarte de tu mejor amiga es más común de lo que se piensa, pero enamorarte de tu mejor amigo… Eso fue un shock total para Sasuke, quien se consideraba todo un conquistador empedernido.

.

Uzumaki Menma era alguien bastante serio, reservado, sarcástico y algo cruel, pero bajo todo eso se escondía una persona que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos (los pocos que podía considerar así) e incluso podía ser gentil cuando quería. Menma siempre se esforzaba mucho para lograr lo que se propusiera, era algo que Sasuke siempre había admirado de él, además de que podía presumir que el Uzumaki lo reconociera abiertamente como su mejor amigo e incluso lo tolerara más que a la mayoría de las personas (que a veces discutieran o incluso quisiera huir de él, ya era algo hasta normal).

.

Sasuke todavía no podía explicarse bien qué había ocurrido, sólo sabía que una mañana se enfureció al ver a Hyuuga Hinata intentando seducir al otro (sin éxito alguno, por cierto), lo alejó de ella tirando de su brazo hasta que estuvieran a solas y entonces lo sujetó de las mejillas para robarle un beso. Sí, Menma lo golpeó furioso por tal atrevimiento, pero valió la pena porque fue su mejor beso hasta el momento.

.

Tomó un poco más de tiempo el que consolidaran su relación. Menma realmente creía que Sasuke sólo lo estaba molestando, pero tras mucha insistencia, varias docenas de rosas (la mayoría terminaron estampadas en su cara), varias amenazas por acoso y otro beso que no tuvo nada de casto, finalmente el Uzumaki accedió y se volvieron pareja. Y nada tuvo que ver la oferta de invitarle todo el ramen que deseara siempre que quisiera. Su amor era más fuerte que un soborno con el platillo favorito de su chico.

.

Así que después de cómo había comenzado su relación, nadie podía culpar al Uchiha por la expresión de total sorpresa que lucía mientras Menma, enfurruñado y sin sostenerle la mirada, le extendía un pequeño y simple chocolate.

-¿Vas a tomarlo o no? –preguntó él, bufando

Todavía sin poder recuperarse, Sasuke agarró con fuerza el chocolate, como si esperara que en cualquier momento desapareciera. Apenas pudo reaccionar un poco, jaló del otro adolescente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Eres adorable, kitsune-chan!

-¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡Y más te vale que me sueltes!

-¡Jamás!

Menma gruñó y forcejeó sin resultado alguno, así que suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que soportar hasta que Sasuke decidiera soltarlo. Haber regalado ese sencillo y barato dulce no estaba en sus planes, pero cuando escuchó a todas esas chicas cuchicheando sobre sus intenciones de regalar al Uchiha los chocolates que habían preparado, algo se encendió en su cabeza. Primero muerto antes de admitir que se sintió celoso por las toneladas de chocolate que su novio recibiría de sus admiradoras. Al menos sí podía aceptar que era egoísta.


End file.
